BatFamily
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: just alittle fun thing i whipped up in a car ride. jsut for some fun and laughs. featuring Stephanie Brown, Damian Wayne, JASON TODD, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! :D i was bored in a car ride so i wrote this. Just pretend with me that all these characters live in Wayne Mansion. this is just alittle fun. so don't expect too much seriousness :D**

**Enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

_**Bat-family**_

"DAMIAN!" a voice rang out. The boy had a smug smile on his face, as he continued to watch T.V and ignore the cry of anger. Stephanie was quickly in his face, glaring at him with hatred in her eyes.

"What exactly happened to my I-pod?" she questioned, holding up a partially disintegrated hunk of metal and wires.

"Is that thing even an I-pod?" Damian smirked. Even Jason, who was reading a magazine and hated Damian most likely as much as Steph, chuckled softly.

"I swear, when Dick finds out you're so dead!" she hissed.

"says the girl who already died."

"Says the girl who came back." she countered.

"Copy cat." added Jason from the other couch.

"Stay out of this Todd!" she growled.

"Make me." he stated, standing up from the couch glaring down at Steph.

_Way to go Steph. Mess with the dude who is mentally unstable and is as much as a killer as Damian, but older. And stronger. And hotter. Ugh! Focus Steph! _She thought to herself, as she slowly backed up from the menacing man. Jason snickered softly at Steph's frightened state. He sat back down on the couch, and returned to reading his magazine. Before she could start ranting at Damian again, he quickly pointed at the television smiling,

"Look! It's Stephanie!" Steph looked at the Television to see a fat blond woman breaking down in tears in front of Doctor Phil, sobbing about her substance abuse.

_I. Am. Going. To. KILL. This. Boy. _She turned to look at Jason.

"You baby-sit him. How do you make him shut up?" she inquired.

"I have a way with kids." he grinned, making eye contact with Damian, who glared back, but clearly had fear behind his eyes. Stephanie heaved a sigh of frustration, and stormed into the kitchen.

"I heard that people eat when they're depressed. That's probably why you're so fat." Damian grinned. Steph's eyebrows furrowed and she chucked an apple at Damian's head, which he easily caught.

"Tt. Nice try" he smirked, taking a bite of the apple.

_Remember Steph. It's illegal and wrong to kill kids…would he even be considered a kid? He's more like a demon. Maybe if I just "accidentally" dropped a kitchen knife on his head. No. that wouldn't work. Jason would be a witness. Then again, would he really mind so much if something bad just "accidentally" happened to Damian. _Steph paused for a moment, glancing at Jason Todd. _No. He wouldn't mind, but he knows that Dick would, and Jason doesn't want him on his case more then he already is. Maybe if I get Jason to somehow walk away for a moment… wait. Am I seriously considering killing Damian? I really need a social life. _

"Hey Fat-girl! Quit staring into space and do something productive." Damian exclaimed.

_The kitchen Knife is in the box to the left. Maybe If I just…no Steph. No. _

"Lay off her Troll." Jason stated, defending her for once.

"And what if I don't?" he questioned, standing up to challenge Jason. Jason stood from the couch and had a confidant grin perched on his lips.

"If you don't…" he started while still smiling using a baby voice, "then I might be tempted to use this." he pointed to a knife inside his jacket.

"You wouldn't dare." laughed Damian. Jason kept his grin.

"I have killed tons of people. Who's going to miss one small ten year old boy?" he inquired. To Steph's amazement, Damian grinned.

"I like how you handle things Todd." he then calmly walked out of the room.

"How do you do it?" Steph inquired, still in awe. Jason simple shrugged.

"Like I said. I'm great with kids." he smiled. To be honest, he loved scaring children. It was just his thing, and he was pretty good at it. He could also smell fear, and Damian was terrified of him even though he wouldn't let it on. He knew for a definite fact that Steph was afraid of him too. Fear. He liked it. Some… most… all psychiatrists

have told him that it wasn't a good thing that he liked fear, but Jason just didn't care.

"Thanks for getting him off my back." she smiled, but was obviously keeping her distance. Jason chuckled,

"No problem, but the moment I leave, you're doomed." he smiled.

"Leave? Where?" she questioned.

"Don't know for sure yet. Some Clubs. A bar or two. Who knows. Maybe I'll rough up a few thugs here or there." he shrugged.

"Steph! Is Jason gone yet?" she heard Damian exclaim from upstairs.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Steph exclaimed.

**there will be a next chapter and Dick Grayson will be coming soon. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	2. Damian did it!

**Here's the next chapter. :D Special thanks to Kanae Valentine for beta reading it :D please review and enjoy :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.2

"I don't know _how _you talked me into this," Jason grumbled while driving his motorcycle with Steph on the back.

"C'mon Jason. I won't be that much of a problem," she stated with a smile, happy to be away from Damian. _Just keep this guy in a good mood, and it'll be a perfect night. I'll be away from Damian, I'll be able to get my mind off of Tim, Oracle won't be harassing me every five seconds and I won't be lectured by Dick for breaking that expensive vase in the mansion. Everything will be fine. _

"Just promise to stay with me at all times. If something happens to you, it will automatically be _my _fault. The last thing I need is for Dick to be breathing down my back more," he explained, then added, "Do you know who Mia Dearden is?"

"Yah," she answered.

"Have you ever hung out with her?"

"No."

"Good," he answered. _If she's anything like Mia I'd definitely get into a mess. Thank god I think she's too good to be like her. I hope anyway. _Jason thought to himself.

They reached a bar where Jason strolled confidently in, and Steph walked after him. The bar was a small place, and it was filled withpeople who Steph would consider 'shady.'

_Ummm… now I'm starting to think that tagging along with Jason was a bad idea. _Jason turned to face Steph.

"Act cool. Don't get into any trouble, and I know you're too young to drink, so don't you even _think _about ordering a beer," he growled.

"Yah… sure," she answered giving him a weak smile. _God he's scary. _Jason took a seat at the bar area and Steph sat next to him.

"What'll it be?" a waitress inquired. She was big, burley, and had a tattoo on her arm that stated "Eat or Be Eaten" on it.

"A beer. Thanks Mary," he stated. She then turned to Steph.

"Do you have a coke?" Steph inquired. The woman that Jason referred to as Mary, looked annoyed, but said,

"I'll check the back." she then walked away.

"A coke?" Jason questioned.

"What? You said that I couldn't order a beer," she stated."This is going to be such a boring night," sighed Jason. His beer was delivered and so was Steph's coke. The can was already opened.

"Thanks Mary," he grinned. Mary smiled at Jason, then rushed off. Before Steph could take a sip of the coke, Jason grabbed it from her.

"It's drugged," he stated.

"With what?" she questioned.

"Does it matter?" Steph became silent, and Jason chugged his beer. "Okay. Since this is so boring, we're going to make this interesting." An evil grin was perched on Jason's lips.

"By doing what?" Steph inquired timidly.

"By doing this," Jason smiled, throwing the coke in some random man's face. He was drunk and looked at Jason angrily.

"She did it?" Jason smiled, handing the can to Steph.

"Wha…?" Steph didn't know what to do, but a fist was flying at her, which she dodged, causing it to hit the man behind her. Everything was like a domino effect and a bar fight broke out. Beer bottles were being thrown and the smell of alcohol reeked everywhere.

2 hours later…

Jason and Steph entered the mansion laughing about the men in the bar and how awesome the fight was. However Dick stood in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why do you two smell like beer?" he inquired with a stern look on his face.

"Don't get all high and mighty Dicky, Steph didn't drink anything. She got a coke and I got a beer," Jason explained. Dick didn't know what to believe. It was Jason after all. However he looked at Steph, and she seemed fine.

"Okay," he stated, but was still glaring at Jason. He ran upstairs and Steph was about to follow, but Dick stopped her.

"You still have some explaining to do," he said sternly.

"For what?" she questioned.

"For the vase," he answered.

_Crap. I forgot about that. _she thought to herself. "DAMIAN DID IT!"


	3. Jason's best Friend

**I had alot of fun writting this chapter. i also wanna say that if you wanna see Jason's first babysitting job over Damian, my buddy soxchick22 wrote a little something on that. (she's my little sister :D) also many thanks to my friend kanae Valentine for beta reading this :D Please enjoy and review!:D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.3

Jason's best friend

Jason was happy to be out of that stuffy mansion. He liked being out, smelling the city air and loving every bit of it. He walked into a McDonalds and ordered some fries and a burger. He could hear some bratty kids whining to their mom and he rolled his eyes.

_Stupid Kids. _He thought to himself. They reminded him too much of Damian, and he went to eat outside. There he sat, munching on his food, and right in front of him walked a little girl. She looked to be about six with wavy blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a simple pair of jean overalls and a yellow shirt with pink flowers underneath.

"Hello." she smiled.

"Hi." he answered shortly, taking a bite out of his burger.

"Can I sit next to you?" she inquired.

"No." he replied. She did anyway and smiled,

"My name's Livy. That's what everyone calls me. My favorite color is yellow. What's yours?" she questioned. Jason looked at her with a deathly glare that made every kid go running to their mom crying. She just stood there. Smiling like he was smiling right back at her.

"Red." he answered, giving up the glaring.

"Red's a cool color, but it makes me think of mad. Yellow makes me think of happy. That's why I like the color yellow so much. Do you like red because you like being mad?" she inquired.

"Yes." he replied, praying that she would just go away.

"My mommy says that being mad isn't good. She says that you have to take deep breaths and count to ten and…"

_I think I am going to kill this girl. _he thought as she rambled on.

"Anyway, how'd you get your hair like that? It's all whoosh and it splits in the center." she grinned.

"Listen kid. Just go back to your mommy." he instructed and then took another bite of his burger.

"But my mommy told me to find new friends so I found you." she smiled. Jason opened up to the inside of his jacket and pointed at his dagger.

"This is what is called a knife. It is dangerous. I'm a dangerous man. Now go and find some other friends." he instructed. Usually kids started to run the moment he showed them the knife, but she just stood there and frowned.

"If you shouldn't run with scissors, you shouldn't walk around with a knife in your jacket. You could hurt someone." she explained.

"That's the idea." Jason stated giving her another glare. Unfortunately for him, she didn't leave.

"Why do you want to hurt people?" she inquired, taking a lollypop out of her pocket.

"Because some people deserve it." he answered.

"I only hurt people if they hurt me. That happens a lot. Kids stay away from me because I hurt some of them after they push me." she explained. For a brief moment Jason felt pity for the girl, but then brushed it off.

"I do a different type of hurting." he answered. Out of the McDonalds came one of the whinny kids and Jason sighed when he noticed the boy approaching him. _Just what I need. More kids._ He then realized that the boy wasn't coming towards him, he was approaching Livy.

"Who's the old geezer Livy nerd." he laughed.

_Six year old insults. Gotta love 'em… wait did that munchkin just call me an old geezer? _

"This is my friend! He has a knife!" she exclaimed just as two adults cam walking by.

"Kids." he smiled with a shrug at the adults who started to walk again.

"Oh yah! Well…" he seemed to be thinking, then exclaimed, "Santa Clause isn't real!"

"He is too!" Livy exclaimed, offended.

"Well this is stupid." Jason sighed standing up, but Livy grabbed onto his leg.

"Don't leave me alone with Jacob. He's a meanie head." she whimpered. Jason sighed, and looked down at the girl's innocent deep brown eyes.

"Hey Jacob." he stated getting the boys attention. He opened his jacket and pointed his finger to his knife glairing at him.

"I do have a knife. And I'm a dangerous man." he growled.

"MOMMY!" shrieked the boy running away. That's the response Jason usually saw, and that was the response he liked, but this Livy was different. She wasn't afraid, and he could smell fear, and she had none of it.

"Thanks for making him go away. He's a big Meany." she explained.

"I figured." Jason stated, then took a bite out of a French fry. "Want some?" he questioned, handing the girl some fries.

"Thanks." she smiled. Jason was shocked at himself.

_Did I just give some food to this kid? She's like a stray dog, now she'll never leave! _Jason thought to himself.

"What's your name?" she questioned while eating the fries.

"Jason." he answered.

"Cool name. " she smiled, and Jason couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Jason I need you to baby sit Damian again." Dick's voice stated from the phone.

"I'm on it." he sighed, then looked at Livy. "I gotta go." he stated.

"Can I come with you?" she inquired. Jason laughed and shook his head.

"No. where I'm going there is a mean boy who deserves my knife in his head, but I have to watch him." he explained, and her bottom lip trembled.

"Pleeeeease. I can call my mommy and tell her that I'm going to a friends house. She won't mind." she grinned. Jason let out a sigh, but had to give in.

"Okay." he stated, and took her to his motorcycle, and gave her a helmet.

"Promise me that you won't cry in front of this mean boy. He likes making people cry." he explained. She nodded her head and smiled,

"Okay." They drove off to Wayne Manor.

_God I hope that this isn't considered kidnapping. _


	4. hide and seek

**here we go :D enjoy :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.4

Jason walked into the mansion with Livy. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Wow! This place is like a castle! Does it have a dungeon?" she inquired,

"Something like that," Jason said with a small grin. Unfortunately Damian walked into the room and the small grin of his disappeared.

"Who's the toddler?" he inquired, scowling at the little girl who simply smiled back at him.

"Her name's Livy," he answered, then turned to the girl and whispered, "Livy that is Damian. He's a…" he tried to think of an appropriate word. "Meanie head," he stated, finally getting one.

"Where's Dick?" Jason questioned, turning to Damian.

"He already left. Apparently something urgent in Blüd Haven," Damian answered with a shrug. Jason took his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Livy.

"Call your mom," he stated.

"Okay," she smiled and dialed the number. "Hi mommy. I'm at a friend's house… his name is Jason… yes he's nice… he has a knife," she smiled, and Jason's eyes widened, but before he could say or do anything she hung up.

"She says that I can stay, but you have to drop me off at my house around nine at night," she answered. Jason looked at her shocked.

"What did she say when you told her about the knife?" inquired Jason, not wanting the worried mom to call the cops or anything.

"She said that that was nice and hung up," she smiled. Jason looked at her skeptically. "She's very busy. She might not have heard me," she shrugged. Damian stood there with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Well I for one am bored. Where's Steph?" he inquired.

"Working at a Burger King to pay back some money for a vase she broke. It'll take her awhile," Jason answered.

"Oh yah! You know, she tried to pin that on me. Honestly, I've done some stuff but that vase breaking had nothing to do with me," Damian explained.

"What's your favorite color?" Livy questioned randomly to Damian. The boy looked at her strangely and Jason was ready to shoot him if he tried to kill her.

"Jason why is she here?" he inquired ignoring Livy's question.

"I'm his friend," she smiled answering Damian's question. The boy looked at Jason who just nodded his head.

"I think that's illegal," stated Damian.

"No! Not like that!"

"Like what?" Livy inquired with her big brown eyes wide upon, staring at the two boys.

"Nothing," Jason stated quickly, before Damian could open his mouth and ruin the innocent child.

"Is she seriously your friend?" Damian inquired with a snicker.

"Yah. You got a problem with that?" he questioned with a growl. Damian backed up slightly and said,

"Nope. Not at all."

"Good," Jason grinned. He then felt a tug on his jacket.

"Where's the potty?" Livy inquired. Jason could hear Damian snickering behind him, but with one glare Damian stopped.

"Down the hall first door to your right," he explained, and she quickly darted away to the room.

"Who _is_ she?" Damian questioned.

"I already told you. Her name is Livy," Jason stated.

"Yah, but why exactly is she here and where did she come from?"

"She started talking to me when I was eating a burger and then she labeled me as her 'best friend' and she just sort of grew on me," Jason stated.

"Awww. Does Jason have a wittle fwend," he smiled in a baby's voice.

"Shut up before I _make _you shut up," Jason growled and Damian was silent. Livy came walking out of the bathroom smiling at the Robin and the Ex-Robin.

"The soap smells nice in there," she grinned.

"Yup." Jason nodded his head. _What do normal six year olds do for fun? _he tried to think that far back, but a lot of things happened between the present and the past. Him dying was one thing.

"So Livy," Damian started, and Jason was afraid of what would come out of his mouth. "What's your place like?"

"My place?" she questioned.

"Y'know. Your home," Damian reiterated.

"My home. Hmmmm," she thought for a moment. "Well, there's the living room, and the bathroom, and the kitchen. In the living room, there's a radio, and two sofas and that's where my mommy and I sleep. It's nice. The walls are green and if you replace the traps every night, there aren't many cockroaches," she smiled, while the boys looked at her shocked.

"You and your mom sleep on a couch?" Jason questioned, not believing what he heard. She shrugged saying,

"We both have our own."

"What about your dad?" Damian inquired.

"Mommy said that daddy went to save the world in Africa and that I'd probably never see him, but he's doing good. I got a picture of him right here that my mommy gave me." she smiled, taking a picture out of her pocket. Jason took a look at it and so did Damian. It was a picture of Walt Disney when he was younger. Jason could tell that Livy's mother most likely didn't know how to say that her father wasn't coming back. Damian stated,

"Hey Livy, can't you see that your mom was…"

"Deeply in love with your father," Jason cut off. He shot Damian a look, and he was quiet. "So what do you want to do?" Jason inquired, quickly changing the subject.

"I dunno." she shrugged. "Maybe hide and seek."

"Hide and seek it is then. Damian. You're counting," Jason smiled.

"But…"

"You. Are. Counting." he said with teeth clenched.

"Fine," Damian grumbled, closing his eyes. Jason and Livy quickly split up to hide.


	5. Why is there a six year old here?

**Enjoy :D **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.5

Dick sighed as he entered the mansion. It was already eight o' clock and it had gotten dark outside quickly. All he wanted to do was rest. He looked around and couldn't seem to find anyone.

_As long as Jason and Damian aren't killing anyone, they'll be fine. _He sighed, walked up to his room, and looked at his bed. A mess of pillows and blankets sprawled across the mattress. He never made his bed and he liked it when it was a mess. In his mind it was a lot more comfortable.

He collapsed on the bed, but then quickly sprang back up. Something was moving under the covers.

"Damian you son of a…" he trailed off as a small blond girl popped her head out from the sheets.

"Hello. You must be Dick." she smiled.

"Ummm… yes. Who are you?" he inquired, perplexed why there was a random little girl hiding in his bed.

"My name is Livy. What's your favorite color?" she questioned with a bright smile.

"Uh…" Dick didn't know what to say. Suddenly he heard footsteps running down the hall and Damian appeared in the door way.

"Found ya!" he exclaimed, pointing Livy.

"Darn it." she sighed, the asked, "Did you find Jason yet?"

"Yup. He sucks at this game." Damian snickered, and then saw Dick. "Oh, Dick. This is Livy. Jason's best friend." he explained. Dick looked down at the small girl, then at Damian.

"And where is Jason?" Dick inquired.

"In the kitchen getting ready for his turn to count." Damian answered. Dick sprinted down stairs.

"Jason. Why did you bring a little girl here?" he questioned with a glare.

" 'cause she wouldn't leave me alone and just sorta grew on me." he shrugged.

"Do her parents even know where she is?" Dick inquired.

"Her mom wants her home by nine. I got it covered." Jason laughed.

"got it covered? Jason, she's, what? Five?"

"Six."

"whatever! She's a little girl in a house with a trapeze performer, a Juvenile delinquent, and a boy who was part of the league of assassins. Throwing a little six year old girl in the mix could get dangerous." Dick explained.

"How so?" Jason questioned.

"Jason, we live the most dangerous life! She could get in the middle of something and then get hurt."

"Listen Dick. She's my friend. I won't let anything happen to her." he stated seriously. Dick raised an eye brow.

"Since when do you care about anyone? Especially kids."

"She's different Dick. She's… I don't know. I just feel like I'm responsible for her now."

"That's really weird."

"Shut up." Jason growled.

"Jason! It's your turn to count." Livy smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks." he gave Dick a look, and he nodded.

"she can stay."

"good, because whether you liked it or not she was." he smirked.

"one…"

"Wait! I'm playing too!" Dick smiled, running deeper into the mansion. Jason shook his head and let out a sigh, but smiled.

_One six year old girl comes along and has some of the toughest and deadliest people in Gotham are playing hide and seek. _

Jason drove the girl home via motorcycle, which she loved, and she directed him to her house. It was a small run down brick building that looked like it was crumbling before their eyes.

"Thanks for driving me home. Maybe we could hang out some more some time." she grinned.

"Of course Livy." he smiled. He walked her up to the door, but before he could knock, she stopped him.

"There's a special way we do it." she smiled, then knocked a series of complicated patterns that not only Jason could memorize. He heard from the other side of the door several locks unfasten and then the door slowly creaked open. There stood an African American woman who had no resemblance what-so-ever to Livy, however the little girl smiled and exclaimed,

"Hi mommy!" the woman smiled and Livy skipped into the small house.

"Thank you for bringing her back. It's great that she finally made a friend. So how was she for your son?" Jason seemed to choke slightly at the thought of him being a dad, but smiled,

"yah, she was good."

"That's great." smiled the woman, then said, "come in. come in." he walked into the house. It was just how Livy explained it.

"Would you like some coffee?" she inquired.

"oh no. I couldn't. I'm not a big fan of the stuff." he smiled.

"I don't know how you stay awake. I can't live without coffee." she grinned.

"I better be going. Bye Livy." he waved.

"bye! See you soon!" she grinned back, and Jason walked back to his bike.


	6. Damian messing with Steph

Chpt.6

Stephanie sighed, exhausted from working to pay back the vase.

"So how's it at Burger King?" Damian inquired with a smirk.

"Terrible. I now hate burgers and children. My boss has me clean the tables at the kids manage to get their food EVERYWHERE! I hate kids now," Damian glared at her. "What? I've always hated you." Damian shrugged, knowing honestly he felt the same way towards her.

"Hey, where's Jason?"

"Hanging out with his best friend," Damian smirked, and Stephanie raised an eye brow.

"We're talking about the same Jason right? The one who seems to hate the world?"

"Yup. He's got himself a girlfriend."

"Wow. She must be desperate," Steph muttered, surprised that a girl actually went for Jason.

"I don't think so. I met her. She's nice," Damian shrugged.

"You met her?"

"Yup. She was here last night," he grinned.

"It's really that serious?" Damian started bursting out laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing," he smiled still giggling.

"So what's her name?"

"Livy."

"So… where did Jason meet her?"

"Outside of McDonalds," Damian answered. He was trying not to crack up. He was making Steph believe that Livy was dating Jason!

"So how old is she?"

"Oh, she's pretty young," Damian grinned. They then heard the door creak open. "That should be them now."

Steph watched as Jason entered the room with Livy sitting on his shoulders.

"Hey Damian," she smiled waving.

"Jason. Tell me you're not dating her."

"Steph!" he scowled. "Of course I'm not," Damian burst out laughing.

"Hello." Livy waved at her as Jason set her down.

"Steph this is Livy. Livy, this is Steph."

"Is this seriously your best friend?"

"Yup," he smiled, then turned to Livy. "Do you want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Okay. Thanks Jason," she smiled, and he strolled into the kitchen. Steph followed him.

"Jason, you're seriously hanging out with a five year old?"

"She's six, and yes. I'm seriously hanging out with her. Also, I already got the talk from Dick, so I don't need it from you too," he explained. Steph could not understand how a person like Jason could become friends with a six year old, but didn't ask. He still scared her like crazy.

Steph walked back into the room where Damian and Livy were laughing and talking about some T.V show.

"So Livy, what did you and Jason do today?" she inquired.

"He took me to the Zoo. It was so cool. There were tigers and elephants and giraffes and monkeys too. It was the first time I ever went there," she smiled.

"So what time are you going home?" Steph inquired.

"Jason's gonna take me home tomorrow. He says that there's a guest room that I can stay in," she explained. Jason then walked into the room with the sandwich.

"Here ya go Livy," he smiled, and she gladly ate the sandwich. Steph took Jason into the hall for a moment.

"She's sleeping over?" Steph inquired.

"Yah why not?" Jason questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"It's sorta creepy."

"Look. You haven't seen where she lives. She lives in a falling apart house and sleeps on a couch. She also doesn't live in a safe area." He then sighed, "I just want her to be safe. And her mom has no problem with it." Steph looked at Livy from the living room who was eating her sandwich and still laughing with Damian, she then looked at Jason.

"Why do you care so much for her. You never seem to care about anybody."

"I don't know. I just feel responsible for her," he stated, then walked back into the room with Livy.

"How was the sandwich?" he questioned with a smile, seeing that it was gone.

"Great," she grinned.

"So what do you wanna do?" he inquired. She simply shrugged. "Steph, what did you do as a kid?" Jason whispered.

"Watch Disney movies." she answered, and that's what they did.


	7. Nightmare

Chpt.7

Nightmare

Jason looked at the clock. 12:49 at night. He must of dozed off while watching Mulan. He looked to his right to see where Damian and Steph were. They were gone. He remembered Damian leaving when they started to watch Sleeping Beauty. Steph most likely went to bed once she got tired enough. He yawned saying,

"Alright Livy. I think it's time to hit the ha…" he looked over to his left to see that curled up next to him was Livy, slightly drooling on a pillow sound asleep. He smiled slightly, as she softly snored. He placed a blanket over Livy, then started to rise off of the couch, to go to his room. However he felt something grasp his hand. It was Livy.

"Dad? Did you get back?" she inquired faintly, half asleep. Jason sighed,

"No Livy. It's me. Jason…"

"Daddy. I'm scared." she stated still half asleep.

"Of what?"

"Monsters." she said, then added, "Can you stay here?" Jason sighed, but nodded his head,

"Sure thing Livy."

"Thanks Daddy." she grinned, and curled up next to him when he sat back down on the couch. He drifted quickly into sleep…

Jason woke up feeling small hands grasping his arm tightly. He looked over to Livy to see that her eyes were watering and she was visibly shaking.

"Hey Livy, what's the matter?" he questioned.

"I had a bad dream," she sobbed hugging his arm tightly.

"Shhh. Calm down. Calm down," he tried to sooth, patting her back. "What was your dream about?" he inquired.

"There… there was a scary man. He killed my momma. He shot her with a gun. Then he started chasing me with this metal thingy. It wasn't a pipe, but it was metal and sorta flat with this curved edge. I can't remember what it's called." she explained.

"A crowbar?"

"Yah. He started chasing me with a crow bar, trying to hurt me. He was a really scary man…" She started to tear up again. Jason shuddered slightly from his own memories, but then hugged Livy tightly, trying to comfort her.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here."

"What if the scary man comes here?" she inquired, worry in her watering eyes.

"Believe me. I wouldn't let anything or anyone come here to hurt you. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" she asked, extending her small pinky. Jason locked his pinky with hers.

"Pinky promise."

**Sorry. this chapter was short, and fluffy but i felt like i had to write it. i hope you enjoyed. please tell me what you think :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	8. Damian in charge?

**Sorry for the shortness.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.8

Jason hated having to leave Livy. He knew that he needed to break up this new drug dealer though. Kids like Livy would get hurt if he didn't.

He figured that he could just take her home, but felt uneasy by that fact. Every time he brought her back to her house, he was afraid he'd never see her again. That neighborhood she lived in was dangerous, and every time he turned on the news, a shooting close to her house would go down.

He'd just keep her at the mansion. Besides, her mom was 100% okay with it, and she was going to sleep over anyway. He figured that they should stop calling the room that she slept in "the guest room." it was more like, "Livy's Room."

That night, it was only Jason, Damian, and Livy. Jason was on baby sitting duty for Damian.

"I'm going to the store to buy some groceries, Damian, you're in charge." Jason stated, then whispered to him, "If something's wrong in any way, shape, or form when I get back, you are going to wish that you have never been born." he then turned to Livy and smiled.

"Be good for Damian. I'll try to get back as soon as possible." Jason walked out the door, hoping that Damian wouldn't scar Livy physically or mentally.


	9. Livy?

**Hello readers! Thanks for reading! :D I am currently having writters block *tears* so if anyone wants to see something happen, PLEASE tell me. Please! I'm a young girl with writters block! It's slowely killing me! AHHHHHHH! **

**Anywho, i hope you enjoy this chapter! :D Please tell me whatcha think. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.9

"Damian! Wanna go to the park?" Livy inquired with a smile. Damian looked down at the small girl.

_At night? _"No." he answered shortly.

"Aw, c'mon, pleeeeeeeeeeease." she said, giving him a small pout.

"There is nothing interesting about the park. We'd have more fun here then there." _I'd also have a better time patrolling instead of watching over Livy. Stupid Jason, making me watch after her while he's off in Gotham city. Why does Grayson even let him go out anyway? I highly doubt that he is as "reformed" as everyone thinks he is. _He was snapped out of his thoughts by Livy's begging.

"Pleeeeease. Please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease. Please with a cherry on top." she smiled sweetly.

"Fine." Damian sighed, finding that the only way to make her shut up. "I'll just leave a note for Jason telling him where we are." he explained, taking out a piece of paper to write on.

**Todd,**

**Your little brat wouldn't stop her whining, so I'm taking her to the park. If we are not back by ten, you know something is wrong, though I highly doubt that will happen. You owe me. Better hope that Grayson doesn't find out that you left me home alone.**

**Damian.**

Damian left the note on the counter where Jason would see it, and he and Livy walked out the door to the park.

Damian was spinning Livy on the Merry-go-round where she was cheering happily as he spun her faster and faster.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she smiled as she was spinning, and then Damian brought it slowly to a stop. He watched as she walked dizzily off of the Merry-go-round and stumbled around trying to regain her balance. She was walking worse then a drunk man Damian saw last night.

She then reached a bench and collapsed on it. Damian walked over, and looked down at her. She giggled happily.

"Damian, you're spinning." she grinned.

_Is this Merry-go-round indeed something that makes children drunk, like beer does to adults? _Damian thought to himself. Finally, after a few moments, Livy sat up and seemed to regain her bearings.

"Want me to spin you now?" she inquired. Damian was unsure, but reluctantly nodded his head. Livy dragged him over to the play ground device and Damian sat on the side.

"Hold on tight." she smiled, and then started spinning the Merry-go-round.

At first, Damian didn't see what was so great about it. Then he felt, as the device went faster and faster, the wind was rapidly rushing by his hair, and he felt it getting harder to remain on. It was like something was trying to throw him off, and even though he thought he was going to slide off crashing into the woodchips, he still wanted the Merry-go-round to go faster. He tried to keep his eyes opened, but he found it impossible.

After what seemed to be forever for Damian, he started to feel the Merry-go-round slow its pace. He tried to sit up, but he found he felt like he was still spinning. After a few moments, he noticed something. It was quiet. When Livy was around, it was never quiet.

"Livy?" he inquired, trying to sit up. He saw his surroundings spinning before his eyes, but he saw no sight of Livy.

_The Merry-go-round must do this sort of thing. _Damian thought to himself. He laid down, and took a few breaths until the sky above him stopped spinning. He sat back up, but Livy was still gone.

"Livy?" he called. Nothing. "LIVY! LIVY THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" he yelled, but she didn't come out laughing from a hiding spot. He looked at the woodchips to see them churned up like a struggle. Damian's eyes widened and he knew automatically that Livy was kidnapped.

"Jason's gonna kill me."


	10. What's your Favorite color?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Livy and her adoptive mother! That includes the fact that i don't own Advil. **

**Enjoy this chapter. Joker's creepy. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.10

Livy had no idea what was going on. One moment she was spinning Damian on the merry-go-round and the next, she felt someone cover her mouth, pull her away, and throw her I a truck. Once in the truck, she looked around frantically.

There was a burly man sitting in the seat next to her, and she figured he was the one who took her. He was dressed head to toe in black except for a clown mask, and same went for the driver.

"Why'd you take me away!" she exclaimed to the man next to her, but he stayed silent.

"Who are you?" she questioned, but the man stayed silent.

"can you talk?"

"…"

"Oh. Sorry if you can't."

"…"

"What's your favorite color?"

"…"

"Oh right. You can't talk. Nod your head yes and no. alright?"

"…"

"Do you like Red?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a no. what about Green?"

"…"

"Blue?"

"…"

"Orange?"

"…"

"Yellow?"

"…"

"Purple?"

"…"

"Pink?"

"…" Livy sat there, perplexed.

"Are you deaf too?" she inquired.

"…"

"I'm sorry. Wow, that must be terrible if you can't speak _or _hear."

"…"

"Are you blind too?"

"Jackson, shut her up!" exclaimed the car driver in a frustrated voice.

"Boss says he doesn't want her hurt." debated the man next to Livy. "Hey, I thought you couldn't talk." Livy stated, crossing her arms.

"Don't attack her just make her be quiet, she's giving me a headache." replied the driver.

"My Mommy takes stuff called Advil if she gets a headache. If you have one, you should take some too." Livy informed the driver, and before he could say anything, she quickly added, "and what's your favorite color?"

"Grey." he answered shortly, rubbing his forehead.

"Grey? Grey sounds like boring. I like yellow 'cause yellow makes me think of happy." she smiled.

"You won't be so happy if you keep talking." the driver threatened. Livy just looked at him confused.

"But talking makes me happy." The man next to Livy just snickered at her remark.

"Why are you guys wearing clown masks?"

"Because of our boss." he answered, more willing to talk then before.

"Who's your boss?"

"You'll find out in a second." snapped the driver as the car pulled up to a warehouse.

The man next to Livy roughly grabbed her wrist, and pulled her out of the car and into the building. The Building was dark and there wasn't much furniture. The place seemed abandoned. However there was a man with green hair and a purple jacket sitting on a chair, typing away on a lap top. He was known to the world as the Joker. Everyone knew about him. Everyone except Livy that is.

"She's right here boss." The man holding Livy stated, getting Joker's attention.

"Thank you. You can leave now." he smiled, and the man left. Livy felt terrified. The man looked almost identical to the clown in her nightmare. But she swallowed her fear, and it was replaced with curiosity.

"who are you?" she questioned with puzzlement on her face.

"Just a clown." the man smiled. Livy slightly frowned.

"You're a really creepy looking clown." she informed, but then questioned, "What's your favorite color?" Joker smiled broadly,

"Purple." he answered.

"I like yellow cause it makes me think of happy. Purple makes me think of… well it depends. What type of purple do you like?" she inquired.

"Type?"

"Y'know, what shade of purple do you like?" she reiterated.

"Oh. Dark Purple. Similar to blue berry juice."

"Ohhhh. That makes me think of… a mix of angry and funny." Livy stated.

"You mean psychotic!" Joker grinned wickedly.

"Is that what psychotic is?" Livy questioned, completely unfazed by his creepy grin.

"Pretty much." nodded Joker. Livy then raised an eyebrow and asked,

"So why'd you take me away from Damian? He's gonna be in a lot of trouble with Jason if I'm not back."

"I just wanted to ask you why you're around the Wayne family so much." answered Joker. Livy had little knowledge about stalkers, so it was completely okay with her that he knew her whereabouts.

"'Cause my bestest friend lives there of course! He has a knife." Livy smiled, clearly proud of the fact.

"Many people in Gotham have knives." Joker informed.

"My friends knife is the coolest though." Livy stated matter-of-factly,

"Would the Wayne family be willing to pay ransom if you stayed here?" Joker questioned.

"I dunno. What's a ransom?" she inquired.

"Oh…" Joker started in an innocent voice, " It's when someone plays me a lot of money in order to get you back."

"But… but why wouldn't you bring me back?" Livy questioned puzzled, and getting slightly frightened.

"Because I want money." Joker answered.

"But I wanna see my mommy, and Jason, and Dick, and Steph, and Damian." she pouted.

"Well you won't be able to see those people unless I get paid. Understand?" Joker explained in a baby voice.

"I understand. So I'll just leave myself." she stated, and turned around to run out the door, but Joker roughly grabbed her arm.

"Ow! Lemme go!" she exclaimed, but Joker just smiled, and stated,

"I don't think you fully understand. Until I get paid, you are staying with me." He then let out a deathly cackle, making Livy shutter.


	11. Where Is Livy

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.11

"WHAT HAPPENED!" exclaimed Jason, fully enraged.

"You heard me. I don't need to repeat myself." Damian muttered, and Jason grabbed Damian by the shirt, lifted him off the ground, and growled,

"How could you let this happen! The one time I trust you, it gets Livy kidnapped!" Jason wanted to kill the boy, but sighed in frustration and threw him on the ground instead.

"I'm going out to find Livy." he said in a huff. "If she's hurt, I swear you will wish that you were never born." he hissed. Damian was left in the mansion, and Jason slid on his red helmet.

He ran to the play ground and saw where Livy was dragged away. He shook his head and tried to hold back his anger. He needed to find a snitch.

"Did you see a little girl with blond hair get taken?" Jason questioned. It wasn't hard to find a witness in a park full of pedophiles. _Why did Damian even take her to this park? _Jason thought to himself. _Oh yah, cocky know-it-all. _

"Maybe. How much dough does youse got?" questioned the man.

"Plenty."

~10 minutes later…

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk!" screamed the man. Jason kept the gun on the man's temple.

"Well?"

"Some guys nabbed her and drove away to some warehouse."

"What did these guys look like?"

"They were wearing clown masks." the man whimpered. Jason punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Clown masks. Why clown masks." Jason sighed. "Joker is known for making his goons where clown masks. This is all Joker."

Jason sprinted to the warehouse. Joker already took so much away from him, but he wasn't taking Livy.


	12. Livy's one smart cookie

**Yahhhhhhh! next chapter! WOOOOO!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.12

Jason ran to the building and reached the roof. He kicked the door on the roof down, and sprinted into the building. He couldn't help but wonder, _Was this what Bruce was feeling when Joker had me? _He pushed the thought out of his mind. He reached an opening to see Joker trying to put handcuffs on Livy, and she was having no part of it.

"Lemme go!" Livy exclaimed, struggling to get out of Joker's grip.

"Hold still you little brat!" he commanded, and when she continued to struggle, he raised his hand to slap her. She already had a black eye.

_Oh God, Livy! _"Let her go!" Jason exclaimed.

"But we were having so much fun." Joker whined comically. Livy shot the man a glare.

"No! he's a mean clown!" Joker's hand tightened on her shoulder and she yelped in pain.

"That hurts girl. Really, it does." Livy just stuck her tongue out at the psychopath defiantly. "So rude." Joker grabbed a fistful of her hair, and lifted her up, pointing a gun at her head. "I suggest you stay right where you are Hoodie." he cackled.

"Lemme go you Douche Bag!" she exclaimed.

_Where did she learn… Damian. _Jason thought to himself with a sigh.

"You do realize I have a gun to your head." Joker hissed to Livy.

"Knives are cooler." Livy retorted. While Joker was concentrating on Livy, Jason aimed and shot Joker's gun out of his hand. Joker was shocked by the gunshot and Livy elbowed Joker in the gut. Joker dropped Livy, and Jason was there to quickly punch him in the face. Joker staggered backwards, and Jason continued to beat him without mercy. Joker threw down some smoke and started to run. Jason stood and once the smoke diminished he saw Joker was in his shooting range. He had a clear shot. He looked over to see Livy string at him wide eyes, huddled in a corner. Jason sighed, and lowered his gun.

_She's been through a lot today. She shouldn't have to see a man's brains blown out. _Jason walked towards her, and she looked up at him with worry.

"He's not coming back, right?" Jason knelt next to her.

"No, he won't come back to bother you. Here. I'll take you to your home." Jason stated, lifting her up.

"Can you take me to Wayne Manor? My friend Damian might get into trouble if I'm not back." she informed.

"He's your friend?" Jason inquired. He couldn't stop himself from asking the question.

"More or less." Livy grinned. Jason couldn't help but chuckle, as he jumped roof top to roof top with Livy safe in his arms.

"You look really familiar." Livy stated, looking up at him completely unfazed by the roof top jumping.

"I get that a lot." Jason shrugged.

"You sound familiar too." she informed, looking at him with curiosity.

"People tell me that often." Jason said nonchalantly.

"No. I _know _you." Livy stated sternly. She looked down at the moving earth below her, and then saw something catch her eye. A knife on Jason's belt. "Is that a knife?" she inquired. Jason stayed silent, and Livy looked at the knife's handle and shape.

"Jason!" she exclaimed.

**Livy's one smart cookie. Teehee. Please tell me whatcha think. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	13. DNA test

**Sorry if i took awhile to update. here it is. tell me whatcha think :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**P.S. Fastest Girl Alive is coming along slowely yet surely. sorry for the wait.**

Chpt.13

Jason didn't know what to do. He always thought that if a situation like this would pop up he'd just either kill the person or beat them until they were unconscious. Of course he wouldn't do that to Livy, so he quickly took out some knock out gas and waved it in front of her face.

"What's… what's zat…." she slurred and softly drifted to sleep in Jason's arms.

He looked down at her and frowned. That black eye she had worried him. Joker wasn't one to only strike one time. His eyes then widened when he saw some blood through her jeans, and he remembered how she seemed opposed to standing when he arrived.

"I should've killed him." Jason said through clenched teeth. Despite his anger, he knew that he needed to get Livy to the Batcave so Alfred could try to mend any wounds.

* * * TIME SKIP * * *

Jason was relieved to hear that nothing was broken, but Joker was able to hit her hard enough with something to make her bleed. What that something was, he didn't know, and at that moment, he didn't care as long as Livy was safe.

Alfred got a sponge and dabbed Livy's wounds with iodine to clean them out. He then bandaged her legs up neatly.

Before Jason could lift Livy off the medical table to take her to her room, she woke up.

"Jason?" she questioned in a whisper. He was still wearing his red mask, but not his helmet. However, he knew that it would be hopeless to lie to her.

"Yes, Livy?"

"The mask makes you look cool." she smiled.

"Thanks Livy." he grinned, lifting her off the medical table, and carrying her upstairs.

"Jason, I don't like Joker." Livy pouted.

"I don't either." Jason grumbled, then added, "I saw what he did to your legs. What happened?" he inquired.

"He got mad 'cause I wouldn't stop struggling. He punched me, and when I fell, he hit my legs with a pipe." she explained. Jason remembered seeing the pipe on the ground nearby while fighting. "I then bit his hand and he dropped the pipe." Livy continued. "then you came." she smiled at Jason happily. "Thanks for coming."

Before Jason could say anything, Alfred interrupted him.

"Master Jason, Richard needs a word with you in the cave." Jason gently placed Livy on the couch.

"I'll be back soon." he whispered gently, then rushed back into the cave. _What does Dick want? _he thought to himself. He wanted to stay with Livy. A near death experience with Joker wasn't something easily forgotten after all.

"What?" Jason questioned as he entered the cave. There sat Dick Grayson in front of the computer.

"Just to be on the safe side, I decided to check Livy's blood. Something… weird came up."

"Weird?" Jason questioned, instantly worried for Livy's health.

"Yeah, Livy's DNA… the closest match is yours."

"Mine?" Jason questioned, to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah, yours." Dick answered.

"But… what does that mean?"

"By the looks of it, she's your little sister." Jason felt his heart skip a beat. He sat on a near by chair and put his head in his hands.

"How is that possible?" he muttered in disbelief.

"Your mom died five years ago. Livy's six, going on seven soon. That's a possibility, plus she's adopted. Not to mention that she has your moms hair color, and… her eyes look exactly like yours." Jason shook his head.

"So my mother basically abandons me, messes with some other guy, has Livy, ditches her, then works for Joker getting both me and her killed?" All Dick did was give him a knowing look. Jason let out a heavy sigh.

"Are you sure that you're right?" Dick nodded his head.

"Yes."

"I'll go talk to Livy." Jason walked up the stairs to where Livy was on the couch. She was talking to Damian. "Hey Livy." he smiled.

"Hiya Jason." she grinned back. Jason looked over at Damian with a slight glare, but tried to hide it because of Livy's presence.

"Damian, Livy and I need to talk."

"Alright." the boy stated, staying seated. The act seemed to amuse him, but not Jason.

"Alone." he said with a growl. Damian let out an annoyed sigh, but left. Jason took his seat next to Livy on the couch.

"Livy… you do realize you're adopted. Right?" he inquired. He knew that she most likely hated talking about the subject but he had to ask the question.

"Yes. But I don't like to believe it." she said softly.

"Your mom. Your real mom…. Do you remember being told anything about her?" Livy immediately started crying. Jason quickly gripped her in a hug, and started rubbing her back.

"Shhh. Calm down. I didn't mean to make you cry." she started wiping away some of her tears, and looked up at him.

"They said that she didn't want me. But I don't understand. I didn't do anything wrong." Jason continued to hug her and try to comfort her.

"Shhh. I know. I know." he paused a moment to look into her eyes. "Livy, there's something I need to tell you." he took in a deep breath. "Dick ran a test on your blood, and your DNA is similar to mine." Livy had a confused look on her face.

"What does that mean?" she inquired. Jason took in a deep breath.

"It means, I'm your brother."


	14. The end of the beginning

**This is the end! I know it is a real crappy ending but to be technical it's not the complete end. A sequal to this is gonna be comming out which will just be alot of one shots, which this story originally started out as. please enjoy. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.14

Livy looked at Jason confused.

"Brother?" she questioned. Jason nodded his head.

"Yes. I'm your brother." he repeated slowly.

"Why didn't the people at the orphanage or my mommy ever tell me I had a brother?" she inquired.

"I don't think they knew." Jason stated. Livy's confused look melted away and she leaned her head on Jason's shoulder with a grin on her face.

"I have a brother." she smiled. "I have a real brother." Jason hugged her tightly.

"And I have a real sister." he didn't want to let Livy go. He always felt like he needed to protect her, and now he knew why.

After some talking it was decided that Livy was to live at the Wayne Manor, as long as Livy could visit her "mommy", and her adopted mother was sure to agree to let her stay in the safer neighborhood.

Jason gave her some money and suggested she move but she refused. That old run down house was in her family for years. She wouldn't give it up but the money did help fix up the house.

Livy was informed how her brother was Red Hood and how Dick was Batman and Damian was Robin. She even found out about Steph being Batgirl. None of that bothered her, and she swore never to tell. They figured she was going to find out sooner or later with her in the house.

Livy was going to have a lot more adventures with her new family, whether she wanted to or not,

~The End of The Beginning~


	15. Author's Note

**Wow. This story has been completed for the past few months and I forgot to write an all together Authors note on it. Sorry that I forgot but…HERE'S ONE NOW!**

**I know majority of you probably don't care about these things, but they make me feel better and they help me recount how my story became the way it is. **

**I personally liked this story compared to others. However, it started in two very strange ways.**

**1: The entire story sprouted from me being MEGA bored in my 9****th**** grade science room. I took the back of one of my work sheets and wrote;**

**Steph: I'm going to kill you.**

**Damian: Says the girl who already died. **

**Steph: Says the girl who came back.**

**Jason: Copy cat**

**I thought that the quote was sort of funny so I just decided to keep the paper instead of throwing it out. And that was part one of how the story got started. **

**2: So then I was in the car coming home after watching a movie at the movie theater with my parents. I took out my laptop and thought what I should right. So then I remembered the thing I wrote in science class and BOOM! Spark is lit and story is born!**

**Okay, so I started this story to be a couple one-shots with the craziness of Wayne Manor. Then I thought : How funny would it be if Jason made a friend that was a little girl. **

**I didn't expect for there to be a random little girl or a plot to randomly sprout but it took over and Livy was created! **

**After awhile I decided that Jason and Livy seemed to have something more to their friendship and so I wanted to make her related to him. After much debate with myself whether to make her his sister or daughter, I settled on sister. **

**This was one of the funnest (yes funnest) stories I have written and I had to continue with Livy. **

**So then, BOOM! Livy moments! **

**I love writing this kind of stuff. I love Jason and Livy is fun. **

**Livy moments opened up a lot for me especially when I could introduce more characters like Tim, Bruce, Starfire, a lot of Alfred, Superboy, Superman, Wondergirl, Kid Flash, and a whole lot more.**

**A friend of mine, TIRN33, has started writing here own story called 'A Mothers Touch' featuring her own OC and Livy. **

**So that's my very belated Author's note. Thanks for reading :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


End file.
